Bicycles were introduced in the 19th century. Throughout the years, however, there have been mechanical improvements as well as adaptations in design for a particular use of the bicycle, although the basic shape and configuration of the bicycle has not changed significantly. Because of the desire for self-expression, there is a need within many to take a common item such as a bicycle and modify it to represent of the taste and personality of the owner. The present invention addresses that need by teaching a low-rider tricycle kit that adapts to a standard bicycle enhancing its usefulness and style.